1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lever connector, in which a second connector housing to be fitted with a first connector housing is attached as a standby connector on a connector attaching plate, the first connector housing is equipped with a waterproofing grommet, and a fitting connection between the first connector housing and the second connector housing is obtained by a pivoting operation of a lever equipped on the first connector housing.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of a lever connector according to the related art.
A lever connector 100 shown in the figure is that disclosed in PTL1 as described below, and is used for connecting electric wires inside and outside a connector attaching plate (panel) 130, such as a door panel for vehicles.
The lever connector 100 is configured such that a second connector housing 120 to be fitted with a first connector housing 110 is attached as a standby connector on the connector attaching plate 130 and the first connector housing 110 is equipped with a waterproofing grommet 140. Also, in the lever connector 100, a fitting connection between the first connector housing 110 and the second connector housing 120 is obtained by a pivoting operation of a lever 150 equipped on the first connector housing 110.
The first connector housing 110 includes a housing body 112 and an outer case 113 for accommodating and holding the housing body 112 via the grommet 140.
The housing body 112 has a plurality of terminal receiving holes 111 for receiving a first connection terminal. The housing body 112 is pressed into the grommet 140, after the grommet 140 is mounted on the outer case 113.
The second housing 120 includes a housing body 122, a cylindrical-shaped hood portion 123 formed to be extended from a front end of the housing body 122, and a panel engaging portion 124 formed on the hood portion 123.
The housing body 122 has a plurality of terminal receiving holes 121 for receiving a second connection terminal, which is adapted to be fitted with the first connection terminal inside the first connector housing 110.
The hood portion 123 is a component into which a portion, which is holding the housing body 112 of the first connector housing 110, is fitted. On an inside surface of the hood portion 123, a guide shaft 127 capable of engaging with the lever 150 is formed to protrude therefrom.
The panel engaging portion 124 has a shape of a groove, in which a peripheral edge of a connector attaching hole 131 formed in the connector attaching plate 130 is engaged, and fixes the second connector housing 120 to the connector attaching plate 130.
To prevent rattling, the panel engaging portion 124 is equipped with an elastic ring 133 or a retaining spring 134.
The grommet 140 includes a body accommodating portion 141 mounted on the inner peripheral surface of the outer case 113 in a tightly contact state and adapted for the housing body 112 to be pressed therein, and a tubular portion 142 extended from the outer case 113 to the outside. The tubular portion 142 receives a cable connected to the first connector housing 110.
The lever 150 is pivotally supported on a lever supporting shaft 116 formed to protrude from an outside surface of the outer case 113. A guide groove 157, in which the guide shaft 127 of the second connector housing 120 is engaged, is notched in the lever 150. Upon a pivoting operation, the lever 150 forces the first connector housing 110 to be pulled into the second connector housing 120 by pulling the guide shaft 127, which has been engaged in the guide groove 157, toward a terminating end of the guide groove 157.
The first connector housing 110 is pulled into the second connector housing 120 by the pivoting operation of the lever 120, and as a result, the first connector housing 110 is fitted and connected to the second connector housing 120.